1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for releasing a parachute from its payload upon ground impact by the payload.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parachutes are frequently used to deliver payloads to specific locations on the ground when it is not possible for aircraft to land. Typically, such locations are isolated and not accessible by other means of transportation. Parachutes have become one of the main forms of payload delivery to military or civilian personnel located in isolated areas.
If the parachute remains connected to the payload when the payload hits the ground, winds or other air-turbulence can cause the parachute to drag the payload over the ground. This can damage or destroy the payload.
Various prior art devices for releasing a parachute from its payload are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,502,097, 2,562,459, 2,655,163, 2,732,245, 2,919,154, 4,619,424, and 5,687,931.
What is needed is a new and improved apparatus for instantly releasing a parachute from its payload upon ground impact by the payload.